Half Demons
Half-demons are the offspring of a demon and a human. Half-demons are always human in appearance. Half-demons inherit the main power of their demonic parent. Elemental control, teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy are common, as are enhancements of regular human abilities, such as strength, sight and hearing. This power often manifests itself sometime between the ages of twelve and twenty, though you may see precursors of it earlier than that, around ten. Unlike most supernaturals, half-demons cannot pass on their powers to their children. This was noted by Lucifer in 13, who also stated that his own progeny, namely Hope Adams, indeed could pass on their power of visions, since Lucifer was a fallen angel rather than a true demon. The chaos hunger passed to his children was a result of living with demons and was, as a result, not passed on to their offspring. Fire Able to produce fire via physical contact. Levels increase the degree of heat produced. Emotional duress can unwittingly cause shows of power (i.e. fire demons literally have a hot temper!) As the levels increase, powers are cumulative (i.e. an Exustio can produce first, second or third degree burns). *'Igneus' ** Can cause first degree burns, may be able to produce sparks *'Aduro' ** Can cause second degree burns, can ignite flammable material *'Exustio' ** Can cause third degree burns, can incinerate objects Known Fire Demons * Adam Vasic (Exustio) * Rachelle Rodgers (Exustio) * Vanessa Callas (Aduro) * Theodore Stewart (Unknown, likely Igneus or Aduro) * Valerie Shadow * Brittany (Unknown, likely Igneus or Aduro) * William (Unknown, likely Igneus or Aduro) * Chad (Unknown, likely Igneus) Tempestras Able to control wind, rain or, if well-developed, lightning, from existing weather conditions. They can also do small, practical things such as deflecting rain from windshields or from their bodies. Known Tempestras * Robert Vasic * Troy Morgan Gelos Able to produce ice/cold via physical contact, including inducing hypothermia or frostbite severe enough to cause removal of extremities such as fingers or toes. With concentration, a Gelo can freeze a puddle from ten feet away, but they cannot turn rain into hail, or shoot icicles from their fingertips. Whether there are subtypes to ice Half-Demons is unknown although one has been referred to as 'low level' and Luther Ross claimed he could 'freeze a puddle from ten feet away' while Severin and Sierra can inflict frost burn with a touch and frostbite severe enough to cause a man to loose his fingers. Known Gelos *Luther Ross *Severin *Sierra *Tiffany (low-level) Telekinetic Able to displace/move objects without contact or other physical means. Levels increase range, object size and displacement distance. Telekinetic demons have a 'tell' something they do before moving an object (e.g.. Leah made a fist). Power decreases as temper/frustration rises (i.e. lose concentration). Displacement distance and force decreases with size/weight of object. (e.g.. Leah can shift a car only inches, but can hurl a book across a room with enough force to cause injury) *Migro ** range: within sight ** object size: small (approx 10 lb max) ** displacement distance: minimal (less than 6 inches) *Agito ** range: within sight ** object size: not larger/heavier than self ** displacement distance: approx max 10 feet *Volo ** range: approx 50 yards (if not in sight, must be able to picture object and its placement) ** object size: pretty much anything not nailed down ** displacement distance: approx. max 20 feet 'Known Telekinetic Demons' * Leah O'Donnell (Volo) * Liz Delaney (Volo) * Marcel Davidoff (Agito) * Jesse Aanes (Agito) * Royce Banks (Volo) Teleportation Able to displace/move self instantaneously. Levels increase target range, direction and displacement distance. *Tripudio ** target range: within sight ** direction: horizontal only ** displacement distance: approx max 12 inches, would appear as a quick move, not teleportation *Evanidus ** target range: anywhere within displacement distance ** direction: horizontal only ** displacement distance: approx max 10 feet *Abeo ** target range: anywhere within displacement distance ** direction: horizontal and vertical (i.e. could teleport to second floor or basement when possible) ** displacement distance: approx. max 50 feet Known Teleporting Demons * Xavier Reese (Evanidus) * Tommy (Evanidus) - Mentioned In "Bargain" * Mina Lee (Unknown) * Moreno (Evanidus) * Keefer Brown (Abeo) Ferratus (Iron) One of the rare half demons. Able to turn their skin as hard as iron. Weaknesses: *Is a "one-trick" supernatural 'Known Iron Demons' * Griffin Sorenson Expisco (Chaos) One of the most rare half demons. Children of the demon Lucifer. Chaos demons do not get the powers and abilities, like other half demons inherit. But instead get the demon sensors. Chaos demons can sense chaos. For example, if a person thinks about their plan to murder someone, the chaos demon will hear or perhaps even see it. However, if it is just wishful thinking they probably will not sense anything. They can also usually tell what kind of supernatural others are.they tend to get out of control when their happiness is disrupted. Chaos demons crave and need chaos. 'Known Chaos Demons' * bruce williams * jeffery hardy * Jjonathan weber * stephanie smyth * sean matthews * Hope Adams Vision Enhanced visual abilities. Levels increase the number of powers rather than the range or acuity, and are cumulative (i.e. an Aspicio also has the powers of an Acies and a Conspicio). Powers are not a permanent enhancement, but must be invoked and require full concentration to maintain. * Acies ** enhanced visual range (can see distant objects more clearly) * Conspicio ** can induce temporary blindness * Aspicio ** can see through solid objects (produces a small window of 'x-ray vision') 'Known Vision Demons' * Eve Levine (Aspicio) * Hannah Sampson (Acies,Conspicio) Lucifer's daughter Auditory Enhanced audiory (hearing) abilities. Levels increase the number of powers rather than the range or acuity and are cumulative. Powers are not a permanent enhancement, but must be invoked and require full concentration to maintain. * Auris ** Auditory half demon of unknown level mentioned by Cassandra DuCharme in 'Paranormal Romance Blues * Exaudio ** Mid-level, vastly improved general hearing and the ability to induce temporary deafness in a single indivual Known Auditory Demons * Leo (Exaudio) 'Case of the Half-Demon Spy' * Sharon Stokes (minor hearing enhancement, level unknown) 'Brazen-deceased' * Melanie Mancini 'Paranormal Romance Blues' (enhanced hearing, level unknown) Category:Races Category:Half Demon